


Love’s Not Time’s Fool

by GameOfHounds



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Contaminated blood, Dialogue Heavy, Difficult Decisions, F/M, How We First Met, I Love You, Maids, Married Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Mentions of the Lannisters and the Baratheons, OLLA AU, One Shot, Only Lovers Left Alive - Freeform, Past Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark, Protective Sandor Clegane, Reminiscing, Servants, Sonnet 116, Starving, Tangier, Theory of Entanglement, Vampire!Sandor, Vampire!Sansa, Vampires, enternal love, mentions of Bronn - Freeform, mentions of Lysa Arryn and Sweetrobin, mentions of Margaery Tyrell, mentions of Petyr Baelish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameOfHounds/pseuds/GameOfHounds
Summary: Sandor Clegane And Sansa Stark have been married for centuries, despite living across the world from one another. But after problems in Detroit bring them to Tangier, their problems only double, until they’re forced to make a difficult decision.(Modern GOT/Sansan/OLLA AU)





	Love’s Not Time’s Fool

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in head-over-heels in love with this masterpiece by Jim Jarmusch, I haven’t gotten to see his other works yet, but I’d like to. I loved the movie, I adore Tom Hiddleston and Tilda Swinton, they are amazing together, and I loved the twist on the Vampire genre.
> 
> The first time I watched it, I got my mom to watch it with me, and she hated it. She said it was too boring and slow and that it was stupid that they didn’t show them doing any violence until the very end (cause she’s an action woman and there needs to be action every 10 minutes apparently).
> 
> Though my mother is entitled to having her own opinion, I think she’s insane. I thought the movie was beautiful, I loved Adam and Eve, and I thought the pacing was just fine. And I also liked that they refrained from doing harm to others until they had no choice. 
> 
> I also love Sandor and Sansa and even though Sansan hasn’t fully become canon, I pray one day it will. Sandor is the only real man Sansa should be with, and it saddens me that she didn’t see that...But I have hope!
> 
> I thought making this with them in it would be great. I’ve used some of the original lines, I do not own the lines, OLLA, Sonnet 116, Sansa and Sandor or the little bit of Girl With A Pearl Earring I mixed in there too ;p. Oh and I know in the movie with the deleted scene of Adam getting burned by the sunlight, they’re the kind that can’t be exposed to any whatsoever, but in this one, they can be exposed to it to a certain extent. I’m happy I wrote this and I hope the masses will enjoy it :).

_Let me not to the marriage of true minds_  
_Admit impediments. Love is not love_  
_Which alters when it alteration finds,_  
_Or bends with the remover to remove:_  
_O no! it is an ever-fixed mark,_  
_That looks on tempests, and is never shaken;_  
_It is the star to every wandering bark,_  
_Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken._  
_Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks_  
_Within his bending sickle's compass come;_  
_Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,_  
_But bears it out even to the edge of doom._  
_If this be error and upon me proved,_  
_I never writ, nor no man ever loved._

_-Sonnet 116_

**

You’d think that two immortal beings would be blessed and not having to deal with things like stress and fear, but oh no, it’s possible. And it’s also possible to be two immortals that currently have the worst luck imaginable, problems coming down on them in waves.

If Margaery never showed up at Sandor’s doorstep, the first half of their problems could have been avoided. But his wife Sansa, whom he’ll never stop loving until the end of time, has always had a kind heart, and adored her “Little Sister”. After she drank Bronn to death, they kicked her ass out and dumped his body. Sandor wishes she could have just turned him, Bronn was his friend, he was the only Zombie he liked besides the guy who takes care of their friend Ray.

He promised the kid he’d tell him everything he needs to know and make sure he can handle it before turning him. They knew he could be trusted to keep their secret. When they flew out to Tangier, they went to visit Ray, and saw he was in pretty bad shape.

He said there’s no more good French doctor, and the good stuff he gave them was the very last of it. He had unintentionally drank contaminated blood, which can make them sick, up to the point where it can be fatal, depending on how much of it they take. They’ve managed to live on the pure shit for centuries, but then all the zombies started poisoning their bodies with drugs, awful diets, and God knows what else. And thanks to the Zombies, almost all blood that’s not O Negative, is a game of Russian Roulette. At least they can be exposed to direct sunlight to a certain extent before it becomes unbearable. 

Though back then most drowned themselves with wine and whatnot back then, getting it straight from the source was better then than it is now. Ray has become like a father to Sandor, and was much better than the bastard he was given. He was one to Sansa too, and he and his wife had to stand there and watch him die.

He held Sansa while she cried once they felt he had passed and was fighting the urge to do the same. It had been a decade since he last saw Ray before he left Tangier, he regrets not being there for him and leaving Sansa. They rarely fought and he wasn’t angry when he left, he just wanted to see what all was out there and Sansa thought it would be good for him.

They knew that just because they’d be across the world from one another, they’d never stop loving each other. Sandor used to tell him about the proven Quantum Theory of Entanglement, even if they were worlds away from each other if something happens to one, the other will be affected by it too. They can’t live without each other.

After leaving Ray, Sansa and Sandor finished off the last of the pure blood before she said she’d go get him a gift. He gave her the rest of his money and stood and watched a singer while he waited. She was so good, he had forgotten to stay put like Sansa had asked him. She bought him a beautiful Lute and they sat down somewhere in silence. They were thirsty, weak, and probably both thinking that they wished they could be anything other than fucking Vampires.

He sighed and fingered the strings of his new gift and asked “We’re royally fucked, aren’t we Little Bird?”

She nodded and said “I’m afraid so, my darling. How should we pass the time?”

He shrugged and continued playing before she smiled. She turned to him and asked “Shall we reminisce our lives before all this mess got dumped on us?”

He smiled and said “Sure.” Before he stopped playing. “What would you like to here?”

She thought for a minute before saying “Tell me how you met your wife.”

He looked over at her and grinned before asking “You sure?”

She nodded and said “Yeah, I’d like to hear it.”

He sighed and said “Well, it was the summer of 1618, I had been what I am since 1476, and I was bored, lost, and was tired of being alone, not being able to connect with anyone, and I was ready to end it. I was working for a God awful family, and one day this new girl came to work for them as a maid.” He smiled and sighed before saying “I’ll tell you, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Still is, there’s no doubt about that.

She was nineteen when I met her. Lost almost all her family, was forced to stay with her crazy Aunt Lysa and her cousin Robin. She was a tall skinny thing with milky white skin, long, fiery red hair, the prettiest blue eyes, and a kind and gentle heart. And she managed to keep it even though the family treated her like shit, she carried herself well. I called her ‘Little Bird’.”

She groaned and asked “After all these centuries, you still desire this old broad?”

He laughed and looked over at her. He nodded and said “Always, Little Bird. Though most would’ve exploded around those people, I was close to myself, I was tempted to drain them all dry. Like many, she saw my scars, and was scared of me at first. But she didn’t treat me like everyone else, she was kind to me, and I was kind to her.”

Sansa smiled and said “Hey now, I thought you were a very attractive man, still do. The scars just surprised me at first, I was wondering what could have happened to you. Who knew you had a royal ass of a brother?”

Sandor chuckled and said “I know. I’m still pissed that these fucking burns didn’t heal once I was turned, that would’ve been great. Over the course of a year, whenever they’d humiliate her, I was there to defend and protect her from their torment. Then one day some slimy little shit named Petyr Baelish cornered her in the alley behind their house and tried to hurt her. I could hear him tearing at her dress and I heard her pleading for him to stop, so I stepped in.

I grabbed the little worm by his face, lifted him off the ground, and slammed his head into the bricks. After I let his body drop to the ground, I turned to her and asked if she wanted out of there. Told her I’d keep her safe and that no one would dare hurt her, or I’d kill them...I can still see those those big blue eyes practically screaming at me for help, every time I close my eyes. I was relieved when she said “Please.” And we were out of there.”

He took her hand in his and linked their fingers together. He brought them up to his lips before kissing the back of her hand and Sansa asked “You really loved her, huh?”

He nodded and said “More than anything. I guess you could say the moment I first laid eyes on her, I was in love. Never felt that before I met her, and was happy that she was nothing like the Lannisters.”

“What happened after that?”

He sighed and said “Well after combining her wages and after decade of me saving wages, and stealing bits of silver and gold stashed away over the years, we left the Lannisters, and never looked back. She had no one just like me before she came, but once we left, we had each other. I eventually told her what I was, but the crazy part was, she didn’t care.

I told her I’ve killed people to survive, hundreds since I became this, she didn’t care. I told her a small part of me wanted to add her to my list of the dead, she still didn’t care. I told her despite that part I’d never want to hurt her, and I’d love and protect her until the end of time. Then she told me to turn her. I was totally against it at first, but after a few days, I realized that if I didn’t, she’d grow old and leave me some day. I turned her, and she married me. Six times, actually. Each ceremony felt like the first. And in a couple of months, we’ll be celebrating four centuries of marriage and undying love.”

She smiled and scooted closer to him and brought her hand up and cupped his cheek and turned his head so he was looking at her. She leaned in and kissed him, and it was enough to almost make him forget just how fucked they were. After a minute she pulled back and tested her forehead against his. He smiled and asked “After all these centuries, you still desire this old broad?”

Sansa giggled and said “Always, Baby.” Before kissing him again. When she pulled away again she laid her head on his shoulder and they fell into silence and stared at the wall ahead of them. A few minutes went by until she asked “What do we do now, darling?”

He swallowed and said “Well...As much as I hate myself for thinking about it, after what Ray went through, well...Either we sit here and starve or if we’re getting desperate enough, we go and drink contaminated shit.”

She sighed and said “I was afraid of that. But what can we do, there’s no more good stuff, no more good French doctor...Like you put it, we’re royally fucked, aren’t we Baby?”

He nodded and said “Without a doubt, Little Bird.”

They heard a noise up ahead and saw a girl climbing out of a window. They watched as she walked a short distance and sat down at a bench, appearing to be waiting for someone. The two looked at each other and shrugged before looking back at her. She was young, beautiful, and they could hear the blood pumping through her veins from here. Then they sensed someone else nearby.

They looked over and sure enough a boy was walking towards her. They watched as they lit up when they saw each other and started kissing.

Sansa sighed and asked “Tell me now about entanglement. Einstein's ‘spooky  
action at a distance.’ Is it related to quantum theory?”

He said “Mm. No, I mean, it's not a  
theory, it's proven.”

She nodded and asked “How does it go again?”

They stared at the young lovers and Sandor said “When you separate an entwined particle and you move both parts away from the other...Even at opposite ends of the universe, if you alter or affect one, the other will be identically  
altered or affected. Spooky.”

She nodded and asked “Even at opposite ends of the universe?”

“Yeah.”

She broke her gaze from the kids and looked over at her husband. “Is that what we're thinking? Sandor, really. So fucking 15th century.” She sighed and asked “They are deliciously beautiful, though, aren't they?”

He nodded and asked “Like we said, what choice do we have?”

She nodded and they looked back at the young lovers. She asked “We're just gonna turn them, though, right?”

He smiled and said “How romantic of you...I get the girl, though.”

She nodded again and said “Deal.”

They stared at each other and he reached up and gently cupped his hand around the back of her neck, before leaning in and kissing her forehead. Then he pulled back and kissed her hard on the lips, and sighed when she kissed him back. When they pulled away, he said “I love you so much. You know that, right? Right, Little Bird?“

She nodded and said “Of course I do. I love you too...Come on.”

They hesitated before taking their gloves up and got up. They strolled over to the couple, still kissing as they approached. Sansa squeezed Sandor’s hand before letting go and went ahead of him. When she stood right in front of them, she asked “Excusez-moi?” When the two pulled away and looked at them, they felt their fangs come out and there was no turning back.


End file.
